Ai â Dong Xian
by RemyIqbal
Summary: Cáo Guīxián (17 tahun) dipilih menjadi selir kaisar. Suatu hari, terbongkarnya skandal perselingkuhan Li chéngmǐn (penyair) dengan Liú Xiànhuá, salah satu selir kaisar, membuat Cáo Guīxián terpilih menemani kaisar di ranjang. Di lain pihak, Cáo Guīxián diam-diam menyukai Ajudan Qǐfàn, mantan panglima perang istana yang menjadi mentornya./ BumKyu and WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Ai â€" Dong Xian**

 **.**

 _Cast :_

Cho kyuhyun as Cáo Guīxián

Kim kibum as Jīn Qǐfàn

Choi siwon as Cuī Shǐyuán

Kim Heechul as Jīn xīchè

Kim yesung as Jīn zhōngyún

Lee sungmin as Li chéngmǐn

Henry Lau as Liú Xiànhuá

 _._

Cáo Guīxián _(17 tahun) dipilih menjadi selir kaisar. Suatu hari, terbongkarnya skandal perselingkuhan_ Li chéngmǐn _(penyair) dengan_ Liú Xiànhuá _, salah satu selir kaisar, membuat Dongxian terpilih menemani kaisar di ranjang. Di lain pihak,_ Cáo Guīxián _diam-diam menyukai Ajudan_ Qǐfàn, _mantan panglima perang istana yang menjadi mentornya._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 **chap 1**

 **NAMAKU** Guixian. Aku beruntung bisa hidup saat masa kejayaan Dinasti Han sekarang ini. Apalagi masa peperangan maha panjang sudah lewat dan menyisakan masa-masa damai dalam pemerintahan Kaisar Ai. Seluruh rakyat merasakan kesejahteraan, walaupun kami keluarga petani miskin, namun bantuan pemerintahan kekaisaran, serta pajak yang tidak mencekik membuat kami hidup tenteram.

Dalam tradisi bangsa kami, wajar jika seorang kaisar memilik banyak selir, apalagi dengan kekuasaan yang sangat luas di masa kejayaannya. Kudengar kaisar Ai sudah memiliki ribuan selir wanita. Entah apa yang beliau lakukan dengan wanita sebanyak itu, aku sendiri bingung. Yang pasti, jika seorang wanita diambil untuk menjadi selir, maka wanita tersebut hampir pasti tidak akan kembali lagi pada keluarganya. Imbalannya, keluarga si wanita akan mendapatkan harta yang sangat banyak dari kaisar.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi. Baru kali ini kaisar juga mencari pria untuk diboyong ke istana. Bukan.. bukan untuk menjadi kasim atau pelayan atau tentara kekaisaran. Kabarnya, kaisar juga menginginkan selir pria. Sama halnya dengan selir wanita, keluarga pria yang terpilih juga mendapat imbalan harta yang sangat banyak. Bedanya, jika pria yang dipilih sudah diboyong ke istana, biasanya mereka akan kembali ke rumah. Entahlah, mungkin seorang pria dianggap lebih cocok kembali ke masyarakat untuk bekerja, menjadi tentara, atau menjadi pelajar, hingga menjadikan mereka selir dengan mengurung di istana adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Dalam mencari selir pria, biasanya kaisar mengutus beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari dari desa ke desa pria-pria remaja yang memiliki wajah dan tubuh rupawan. Dan yang membuatku kesal, Ibuku terobsesi menginginkan aku agar terpilih menjadi selir sementara bagi sang Kaisar demi mendapatkan harta imbalan yang besar jumlahnya.

Obsesi ibu memang bukannya tanpa alasan. Aku yang terlahir 17 tahun lalu dianugerahi wajah tampan dan postur tubuh yang tegap. Sejak mengetahui 'kelebihanku' dibanding kakak-kakakku yang lain, Ibu seakan mempersiapkan diriku untuk menjadi 'yang terpilih'. Bayangkan saja, Ibu melarangku bekerja keras karena tak ingin kulitku menjadi kusam. Tiap hari aku disuruhnya merawat diriku, berolah raga agar tubuhku selalu fit.  
Efeknya, aku dibenci oleh kakak-kakakku yang menganggap ibuku terlalu memanjakanku. Belum lagi Ibu sudah memperingati gadis-gadis di desaku yang tertarik agar tak mendekatiku.

Hari itu tiba. Temanku Baoping memanggilku yang sedang bekerja di sawah dengan terburu-buru.

"Guixian! Guixian! Ibumu memanggil!"

Aku keheranan. Buru-buru aku meletakkan alat-alat pertanianku. Baru saja aku hendak mengambil bajuku, temanku langsung melarang dan menyuruhku segera kembali ke desa.

"Ada apa? kenapa harus buru-buru? aku belum pakai baju nih!"

"Udahlah! orang dari kekaisaran sudah datang! kamu mau ibumu murka?" jelas kawanku sambil menarik lenganku.

Tentu saja hari ini sudah diharapkan kedatangannya oleh ibuku. Utusan kaisar telah menyambangi desa kami. Kulihat tiga buah kereta kuda berlambang istana telah berada di sebuah lapangan. Beberapa pemuda berbaris rapi berdiri di bawah terik matahari.

"Guixian! Guixian anakku.. kenapa kamu lama sekali? astaga… celaka! hari ini kau malah pergi ke sawah. Lihat pundakmu merah terbakar begitu, belum lagi tubuhmu kotor dan berkeringat.." seru Ibuku panik ketika aku tiba di lapangan dan melihatku hanya mengenakan celana selutut dengan tubuh berkeringat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak terpilih nak? padahal tahun depan kau sudah berumur 18 tahun.. aduh celaka.." keluh Ibuku sambil berusaha semampunya membersihkan tubuhku dengan saputangannya.

"Sudahlah, bu! kalau memang keinginan ibu dikabulkan langit, pasti aku terpilih. Bila tidak, mungkin belum rezeki keluarga kita," kataku sambil melepaskan diri dari lengan ibuku.

Kemudian aku menyusul pemuda lainnya berjejer di lapangan. Tak lama kulihat seseorang pria turun dari kereta. Posturnya agak pendek dan terlihat sudah tua. Dia memakai pakaian istana yang bagus. Beberapa prajurit bergerak mundur ketika dia berjalan menghampiri barisan kami para pemuda. Mungkin karena wibawanya, aku sendiri menunduk saat dia berjalan memeriksa kami satu persatu.

"Namaku Kasim Li. Kasim senior di istana. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku diutus sendiri oleh kaisar untuk memilih pemuda paling rupawan di seluruh negeri untuk diberikan keberuntungan dan berkah yang besar dari kaisar," katanya lantang.

Aku mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

Kemudian Kasim Li terus berpidato. Kulirik ibuku. Beliau terlihat cemas setengah mati. Saputangannya dipilin-pilin gemas sambil memperhatikanku. Dia tahu, kalau aku sedang dalam penampilan yang kurang baik dan bisa membuatku tak terpilih. Tapi aku tak khawatir, karena memang aku tak menginginkan untuk menjadi yang terpilih.

Kini giliran Kasim Li memeriksaku. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat. Bisa kulihat wajahnya sangat bersih terawat dengan sorot mata yang tampak berpengalaman dalam hidup. Kubayangkan entah apa saja masalah pelik negeri ini yang harus ditangani oleh kaisar yang dia ketahui. Dihadapannya, aku menunduk dengan gugup.

Kasim Li kemudian menarik lenganku. "Hmm.. lengan yang kuat dan tungkai yang indah, aku yakin paduka akan sangat senang.." gumamnya.

Lalu Kasim Li memegangi rahangku dan memaksaku membuka mulut. "Gigi yang rapi dan terawat, oh, sungguh kau ini pemuda yang sangat rupawan.." pujinya.

Aku diam saja.

Setelah beberapa lama, pemeriksaan berlanjut hingga pemuda terakhir. Kasim Li kemudian kembali ke keretanya. Dia berbicara berbisik-bisik dengan dua ajudannya, kemudian salah satu ajudannya kembali ke tengah lapangan. Kemudian dia berseru lantang, "Yang beruntung terpilih menuju istana adalah… GUIXIAN!"

Aku langsung terkejut. Kulihat ibuku. Dia menekap mulutnya sambil terharu. Saat aku hendak kembali menuju ibu, lenganku ditarik oleh ajudan itu.

"Hei! LEPASKAN! aku mau bicara dulu dengan ibuku!" protesku.

"Maaf Nak! kau harus langsung kami bawa. Begitu peraturannya. Kau bahkan tak boleh pamitan dengan keluargamu. Sekali namamu terpilih oleh Kasim Li atas kuasa Kaisar, kau bukan lagi milik keluargamu… Ajudan Zhongyun! tolong urus uang muka untuk keluarganya!" serunya pada ajudan Kasim Li satunya lagi.

"Tapi.. tapi.." aku masih protes.

"Guixian! Guixian!" seru ibuku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kulihat ibu juga ditahan oleh beberapa prajurit ketika hendak menghampiriku. Saat itu juga aku telah dipisahkan dari keluargaku…

.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai â€" Dong Xian**

 **.**

 _Cast :_

Cho kyuhyun as Cáo Guīxián

Kim kibum as Jīn Qǐfàn

Choi siwon as Cuī Shǐyuán

Kim Heechul as Jīn xīchè

Kim yesung as Jīn zhōngyún

Lee sungmin as Li chéngmǐn

Henry Lau as Liú Xiànhuá

 _._

Cáo Guīxián _(17 tahun) dipilih menjadi selir kaisar. Suatu hari, terbongkarnya skandal perselingkuhan_ Li chéngmǐn _(penyair) dengan_ Liú Xiànhuá _, salah satu selir kaisar, membuat Dongxian terpilih menemani kaisar di ranjang. Di lain pihak,_ Cáo Guīxián _diam-diam menyukai Ajudan_ Qǐfàn, _mantan panglima perang istana yang menjadi mentornya._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 **Chap 2**

PERJALANAN dari desaku di Yunyang menuju istana bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat. Ketika aku dibawa paksa tanpa berpamitan, aku ditempatkan pada kereta yang sama dengan kasim Li dan dua ajudannya. Sebelum kami berangkat, disuruhnya aku berpakaian dan diberikannya sebuah jubah untuk menghalau dinginnya malam di perjalanan. Awalnya aku diperingatkan untuk tidak banyak bicara dan bertanya oleh Kasim Li. Jadi aku hanya bisa duduk diam saja bersama mereka.

Ajudan yang menahanku berpamitan pada ibuku bermarga Jin lengkapnya Jin Qifan, sedangkan yang berbicara dengan ibuku adalah Ajudan Zhongyun. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua lebih banyak diam dan hanya mengobrol sesekali dengan Kasim Li. Baru aku perhatikan, sebenarnya mereka berdua itu sangat gagah dalam balutan pakaian militer kerajaan. Mereka lebih pantas sebagai panglima perang daripada menjadi seorang ajudan yang diutus oleh kaisar untuk mencari selir baginya. Mungkin ketidakrelaan mereka melaksanakan tugas "nyeleneh" sang kaisar membuat mereka yang lelaki normal terus menerus murung.

Ajudan Zhongyun adalah sosok pria yang sudah matang. Dia lebih tua dari Ajudan Qifan, mungkin usianya sudah empat puluhan. Kubayangkan dia adalah panglima perang yang karirnya kurang bagus sehingga dia ditugaskan untuk menjadi ajudan Kasim Li, sehingga mukanya selalu terlihat masam dan walau bersikap hormat pada Kasim Li, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan pandangan merendahkan pada Kasim senior istana tersebut.

Aku pernah mendengar bahwa seorang Kasim kadang-kadang menjadi begitu sangat dipercaya oleh kaisar karena pengalamannya sehingga diangkat menjadi penasehat pribadi kaisar dan kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Mungkin inilah yang terjadi pada Kasim Li. Tampak sekali dia berdedikasi untuk melaksanakan tugas kaisar yang satu ini dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ajudan Qifan lain lagi. Selama perjalanan dia tampak tenang dan berwibawa. Aku diam-diam mengagumi dirinya yang gagah. Ajudan Qifan memiliki sorot mata teduh namun tajam. Rahangnya tegas dan wajahnya adalah tipikal wajah pria yang bisa membuat wanita tersedu-sedu, atau bahkan bisa membuat istri-istri pejabat bisa melupakan suaminya. Aku kadang tak tahan selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang lebih banyak duduk diam sambil melipat tangannya dan melihat ke luar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kaisar pada seorang selir pria?" Aku tak tahan untuk bertanya pada Kasim Li

"Pakai sopan santunmu anak muda! mintalah izin dulu sebelum bertanya!" ujar Kasim Li galak.

"Uhm, maaf tuan…" ucapku buru-buru.

Kasim Li menghela Nafas. Ajudan Zhongyun seperti biasa berpura-pura tak peduli namun matanya sesekali melirik ke arah kami dengan tatapan penasaran yang sulit disembunyikan. Sedangkan Ajudan Qifan tampak tak terpengaruh dengan hardikan Kasim Li dan tetap bersikap tenang.

"Setiap bulan purnama kecuali saat perayaan tahun baru, yang mulia akan melakukan ritual penyatuan jiwa dan raga untuk menghormati leluhur dan dewa, dan yang mulia akan melakukannya dengan pria yang dia pilih," jelas Kasim Li.

Aneh. Dari ribuan selir yang kabarnya dimiliki oleh kaisar, mengapa dia memilih saat istimewa itu dengan melakukannya dengan pria? tanyaku dalam hati.

"Um, maaf tuan, tapi.. yang mulia memiliki banyak selir yang luar biasa cantik, mengapa beliau memilih pria untuk ritual agungnya?" tanyaku.

"Apakah kamu meragukan keputusan yang mulia kaisar?" Kasim Li balik bertanya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu, tuan…" sanggahku.

"DIAM! Jangan bertanya lagi!" ucap Kasim Li menyudahi pertanyaan kami.

Akupun kembali tertunduk. Kulihat Ajudan Zhongyun mencibir sekilas menertawakan keberanianku bertanya macam-macam pada Kasim Li.

Dari yang aku dengar saat seorang prajurit melapor kepada Kasim Li, perjalanan menuju istana tinggal dua hari lagi. Malam itu kami menginap di sebuah penginapan khusus kerajaan jika Kaisar atau anggota keluarganya ada yang melakukan perjalanan.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke istana dalam kondisi kotor. Aku akan suruh beberapa pelayan di penginapan ini untuk membantumu membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan pakaianmu," kata Kasim Li.

Setelah itu, beberapa pelayan pria datang dan mengajakku untuk mengikuti mereka. Rupanya aku ditempatkan dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dengan sebuah kamar mandi yang dilengkapi oleh bak mandi kayu.

"Tuan muda, silakan membersihkan diri. Kami sudah siapkan air panas untuk mandi," kata seorang pelayan pria.

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pelayan itu. Bak mandi itu memang telah terisi air panas dengan uap yang mengepul. Ada tercium aroma rempah-rempah. Sepertinya air panas itu diberi bahan-bahan herbal yang membuat aromanya menguar dan menutup hampir seluruh permukaan air di dalam bak mandi.

"Silakan tuan muda, pakaian anda ada di atas ranjang jika telah selesai mandi. Kami permisi…" ujar pelayan pria itu lagi.

Setelah mereka berdua menutup pintu dan menghilang, aku segera melepas jubahku. Air panas itu terlihat menggoda sekali. Rasanya seluruh sakit di tubuhku akibat terguncang-guncang di kereta bisa jauh berkurang bila berendam selama beberapa lama.

"Aaah…" aku mendesah sambil memejamkan mata saat merendamkan tubuhku perlahan-lahan ke dalam air.

"Hmmm…" aku menggumam menikmati aroma rempah yang sedikit demi sedikit membantu memperbaiki suasana hatiku dan sentuhan air panas yang membuat ketegangan otot-otot tubuhku berangsur menghilang.

Selama beberapa menit aku menikmati air itu, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamar dan membuatku terperanjat.

"Siapa?!" sahutku.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia adalah Ajudan Qifan.

"Tu.. tuan Qifan?" tanyaku.

Ajudan Qifan tidak menjawab. Dia mendekati bak mandi dan duduk di pinggir bak.

"Guixian.. aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Keluargamu baik-baik saja. Sepanjang perjalanan kau sepertinya memikirkan keadaan keluargamu…" kata Ajudan Qifan. Dia tidak mau menatap mataku.

Aku diam. Bukan diam karena tak suka, melainkan tak menyangka Ajudan Qifan datang ke kamarku hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Rupanya sepanjang perjalanan ajudan gagah ini memerhatikan kegalauanku. Entah mengapa hal itu membuatku terharu.

"Um, baiklah. Aku hanya mau bilang itu saja," katanya gugup sambil mengepalkan tangan dan memukul pelan bak mandi tanpa mau melihatku. Ajudan Qifan kemudian bangkit.

"Tuan!" dengan reflek aku memanggilnya. Ajudan Qifan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sebagai orang desa, aku tidak tahu harus seberapa bersih diriku. Tak ada yang mau membantuku untuk memberitahukannya… apakah Tuan bersedia?" tanyaku. Entah mengapa aku berbuat demikian, namun jantungku berdegup kencang.

Ajudan Qifan berbalik. Dia kemudian kembali menghampiriku. "Baiklah… aku akan memastikan dirimu bersih sesuai dengan peraturan istana," katanya.

Lalu dengan kaku Ajudan Qifan melepas pakaiannya satu persatu hingga hanya memakai kain cawat yang dia lingkarkan sebagai celana dalam. Aku terkesiap. Belum pernah kulihat tubuh pria sekokoh itu. Terlatih sebagai prajurit perang, Ajudan Qifan memiliki pundak dan punggung yang kuat. Ada beberapa bekas luka, namun yang paling menonjol adalah bekas luka memanjang pada lengan kirinya.

Ajudan Qifan lalu bergabung bersamaku di dalam bak mandi. Dia duduk dengan kaku dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Tuan.. lenganmu kenapa?" tanyaku sungkan.

"Luka terkena sabetan pedang, saat melawan pemberontakan di selatan," jelasnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Tolong bantu aku membersihkan diri Tuan," pintaku.

Ajudan Qifan tak menjawab. Dia kemudian menarik lenganku dan menggosoknya dari ujung hingga pangkal ketiakku. Saat dia melakukan itu, kami terdiam saling berpandangan.

Lalu Ajudan Qifan beralih ke tangan satunya dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Aku menurut saat dia menyuruhku berbalik memunggunginya. Telapak tangannya yang kasar menimbulkan rasa enak saat menggosok punggungku berulang-ulang.

"Tuan Qifan…" panggilku.

"Ya?'

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kaisar pada selir pria? apakah kau bisa memberiku petunjuk?" tanyaku lagi.

Ajudan Qifan menghentikan gerakannya. Dia kemudian menyuruhku berbalik.

"Aku bisa menunjukkannya sedikit, tapi jika aku bertindak terlalu jauh kepada calon selir yang mulia dan dia mengetahuinya, kau bisa dalam bahaya…" katanya.

"Maksud tuan?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Aku terlonjak saat Ajudan Qifan mengulurkan lengannya dan menaruh jemarinya tepat pada belahan pantatku. "Kaisar menginginkan ini… jika dia tahu bukan dia yang pertama kali melakukannya, dia akan membunuhmu… mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk buru-buru. Jadi kaisar ingin… ah, yang benar saja! pikirku.

"Tapi apakah tuan bisa menunjukkan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya?" tanyaku lagi.

Alih-alih menjawab, Ajudan Qifan malah mengusap rambutku yang basah. Lalu dia mendekati wajahku. Bisa kurasakan kumis dan janggutnya menggosok kulit wajahku sesaat sebelum dia menciumku. Ajudan Qifan mencoba menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan akupun menyambutnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Lama sekali kami berciuman. Ajudan Qifan kemudian memegang pundakku dan mulai menciumi leher dan bahuku. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan desahan dari mulutku dan merangkul pundaknya. Tangan Ajudan Qifan kemudian diletakkan di atas dadaku dan mulai meremasnya. Aku mendesis keenakan sambil menggeliat dan menyebabkan air di bak mandi kami bergoyang.

"Tuan… ssh.." desahku.

Ajudan Qifan terus melanjutkan cumbuannya. Kali ini dia melebarkan pahaku. Kemudian dia menyandarkanku hingga permukaan air menutupi hampir seluruh dadaku. Tak lama kurasakan benda keras menekan penisku. Penis Ajudan Qifan kini beradu dengan penisku hingga aku merasakan denyutan nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

Aku membuka mulutku mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Kurangkul lehernya sambil menciumnya beberapa kali.

"Ngggh.." aku mengerang ketika Ajudan Qifan menekan penisku lebih kuat. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak menyebabkan rasa enak yang ditimbulkan semakin terasa.

"Ah.. Tuan…" erangku. Kemudian aku melebarkan pahaku sehingga Ajudan Qifan leluasa memainkan penisnya beradu di atas penisku. Dia masih menatapku dan mencoba bersikap tenang. Tapi nafasnya terdengar berat sehingga tak bisa menyembunyikan keadaannya yang sedang bernafsu. Kulihat kulitnya yang basah mengilap akibat pantulan cahaya lilin di kamar mandi itu. Aku Merangkulnya lagi semakin rapat. Air bak mandi berkecipak semakin keras. Goyangan tubuh kami semakin cepat.

Ajudan Qifan terus mendekapku di dalam air. Dadanya menekan dadaku semakin ketat. Aku memberanikan diri melingkarkan kakiku pada pinggangnya sehingga dia semakin leluasa melakukan tekanan dan gesekan pada penisku dengan batangnya.

"Hooh… Tuan… Tuan…" desahku. Aku merasakan penisku mulai menggeliat berontak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku. Ajudan Qifan pun demikian. Nafasnya semakin berat. Dan dalam dekapan panjang terakhir, aku melenguh panjang dan di dalam air penisku mengeluarkan isinya berkali-kali bersamaan dengan penis Ajudan Qifan yang juga memuntahkan isinya. Perutku yang sudah basah terasa licin oleh cairan sperma kami berdua. Aku melengkungkan punggungku seolah bergelung manja pada Ajudan Qifan sambil meletakkan wajahku pada pundaknya dan mengatur nafasku.

Ajudan Qifan meneguk ludah. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukanku. Dengan salah tingkah dia kemudian bangkit dan mengambil jubah mandi dan memungut pakaiannya. Aku berharap dia menatapku atau bicara apapun walau sedikit. Namun Ajudan Qifan mengabaikanku dan tanpa menoleh dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

tbc..


End file.
